Dance with me
by Heliopoetica
Summary: Memories from her past starts clawing at the walls she built to keep them at bay. If the walls break they will drown her where she stands, but before she can do anything there is a loud banging on the door.


**Warning/Triggers**: Self-harm, suicide and implied drug use.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU. I just had to write this.

She stumbles into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind her. She locks the door and slides down on the quivering floor with her back against the door. The ceiling grabs at her with its long claws so she lies down on the now stilled floor. As she curls her knees to her chest the floor embraces her like a blanket. All she can hear is the silence, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

A monster bangs on the door, it screams at her to unlock it. She sheds her blanket and crawls to the corner furthest away from the door. She presses her back against the cold tiles and watches the door twist and bend. With panic ringing in her head she tells the monster to go away, that there is nothing here to see. Much to her surprise the door relaxes and she hears the monster roar one last time before it shuffles away.

She draws a sigh of relief, runs her fingers through her raven hair and gets up from the floor and walks over to the glistening sink. She turns the tap and water soft as velvet starts flowing. She fills her hands with the wondrous water and bathes her sweaty face in it. As she turns off the water she grabs a towel and dries her face. When she puts down the towel she looks into the mirror in front of her. She is not reflected in the mirror, because she doesn't live there. Someone else lives in the mirror and this someone is looking back at her. The girl in the mirror is beautiful, much more beautiful than she herself. The girl in the mirror, with her angelic hair, delicate freckles and the cutest mouth with rose colored lips emblazoned on porcelain skin. The angelic girl's blue eyes sparkle like her own brown eyes never have. When the girl in the mirror speaks the whole room fills with a warmth that could melt glaciers.

"What are you doing over there?" the girl asks, "come here and dance with me instead."

The raven haired girl doesn't dance anymore. She used to, when she was younger and someone else. Dancing reminds her of those days and it hurts too much. "I can't dance" she lies, her husky voice trembling slightly.

The angelic girl's marvelous blue eyes are looking straight into her own as she smiles. "There is no need for you to lie to me" she says, "I know it hurts. It used to hurt me to when I was where you are but here it doesn't hurt anymore."

With those words the angelic girl starts to dance. Her dance knocks the breath out of the brown eyed girl. The dancing girl in the mirror is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Yet there is something eerily familiar about the girl. Memories from her past starts clawing at the walls she built to keep them at bay. If the walls break they will drown her where she stands, but before she can do anything there is a loud banging on the door.

The monster is back, screaming outside the door. The girl in the mirror stops dancing and both girls look at the door with frantic eyes. The girls exchange a quick look and then the angelic girl runs and hide. The monster is yelling at her to open the door. Again she tells it to go away and again the monster abides. She turns back to the mirror and seeks out the girl in the mirror, blue eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"It doesn't want you to dance with me" she says quietly as a single tear travels down her cheek.

The brown eyed girl extends her hand to wipe the tear away but is stopped by the surface of the mirror. She is not welcome in the other world, not yet. The girl in the mirror wipes away the tear herself and smiles at the raven haired girl who realizes that she would do anything to ensure that she would never be separated from that smile. She never wants to see the angelic girl cry again.

"I want to dance with you" she mumbles, "please let me dance with you."

The girl in the mirror nods and smiles as she points towards the medicine cabinet behind the brown eyed girl. "Then come and dance with me" she answers, "you know what you have to do."

She turns around and walks to the medicine cabinet and opens it. She can hear the razor whispering as she takes it out of the cabinet. She rolls up her sleeves and with two swift motions she begins her journey to the world in the mirror. She holds her body up with help of the sink that is quickly filling with the crimson liquid of life that is pumping out of her. She lifts her eyes and looks into the mirror, seeking out the stunning eyes of the angelic girl.

"Come closer" the girl in the mirror says and motions with her hand, "look into my eyes and see what I see."

The raven haired girl leans towards the mirror and when her nose touches it. a ripple breaks the surface. Then she sees her own eyes stare back at her from the other side of the mirrors calm surface, the world goes black and she falls to the floor. As she is lying on the cold bathroom floor and life continues to pour out of her she can faintly hear how someone is knocking on the door once again. The last thing she hears is a familiar voice calling her name.

"Santana! Please open the door… Is everything okay in there?"


End file.
